A Different Cinderella Story
by PitchPerfect AnnaKendrick47
Summary: This Is a story of a girl named Beca Mitchell. She had the exact same life as The fairy-tale character Cinderella. And as you would think with a bipadi bopidi boo! she'd have a happy ending right? Well you guest wrong. This is a story when you accidentally fall in love with your best friend. Rating may change to M. (Summary sucks, will be a lot better.)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I know I have two other stories, but I really really wanted to write about this one! Anyways, I promise I wont abandon my other one. Hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

Have you ever wanted something, but had it snatched out of your hands by somebody else? For Beca Mitchell, it happened a lot. She had a terrible family, her mother left, her dad is rarely home, her new step monster made her do EVERYTHING. "Clean the house, wash the windows, scrub the floor! Beca don't forget to cook dinner!" The she monster made her do everything! She also had three sisters, two that came with the she devil and her blood related sister which was the only good thing. Music has always been her outlet, whenever she was pissed or depressed. Music has been her alternative life, her escape to paradise. When a new boy comes to her school, all she can think about is him. He's seen her around, sure he thought she's cute and mysterious, but he had never heard her voice before. One day at school he gathered his confidence and finally decided to talk to her. "Hey I'm Jesse." He said politely. "Hey, names Beca." That's when he knew, that he wanted to be her friend.

**So what did you guys think? Tell me what you think about it by R&R-ing! If you like it I will continue! Anyways, bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter one! Hope you enjoy! Remember to R&R!**

Chapter One Beca's POV

I woke up this morning dreading the day. Well, I dread everyday, but especially today. It was six am and I groaned as I saw the note my step-monster gave me. AKA Sheila. 'Make sure you wash the dishes, make breakfast for all the girls, feed the cat, make the beds, sweep the floor, and then have breakfast and go to school.' "Urg!" I groaned. I got out of bed and changed into jeans and a tanktop. I walked to the bathroom and out on my makeup. After I finished getting ready, I went upstairs to the kitchen. I hate it how I have to live in the basement. I grabbed my waist apron and started washing the dishes. I heard shuffling into the kitchen and I turned around.

"Morning Beca." Chloe said. "Hey, you're up early." "Well, yeah wanted to keep you company. Considering you are the only real sister I have." "Thanks sis." "Anyway, what did the step-monster leave you to do this time?" "Well, I still have to sweep, and feed Lulu, and make the beds." "Ok I'll go feed Lulu, I love that kitty." "Eh, I still preferred our old dog, Sam." "Beca, why cant you except that we had to get rid of Sammy for Sheila." "Its not fair though, first dad gets married to this monster, then she takes away one of the things I love the most? Well including you and my music. And she gets to keep her Damn cat!? That's just wrong." I finished drying the dishes and grabbed the bread from the cupboard. "So what are we having for breakfast?" Chloe asked silently. "Bread." I said harshly. "I'm sorry, Chloe. It's just that ever since Dad and Sheila got married, they've been treating me like a house maid."

"It's okay Beca. I'll help you with the chores." We finished all the chores and when we were finished the others started to wake up. Aubrey and Jessica came downstairs looking as slutty as always. "What's for breakfast, Beca?" Jessica asked. "French toast and eggs." I said with a fake smile. "Urg, carbs. You do know bread is bad for you, Beca." Aubrey said. "No it's not, it's wheat. You need wheat to live Aubrey." I crossed my arms and starred at her. "Well, next time make something healthier like cereal." She said bickering back at me. "Okay, then next time make it yourself." I said back. She shut up instantly and just started eating her French toast. "Thanks Bec." Chloe said taking a bite. I nodded and walked downstairs to my room. I grabbed my backpack and touched up my hair.

I went back upstairs and grabbed a banana. Aubrey and Jessica has already left in their nice convertible, a 16th birthday present from dad and Sheila. "Come on, Beca! We're going to be late!" Chloe shouted. "Coming, coming. Take the dramatics down a notch." I said following her out. We got into our old dark blue Volkswagen. We drove to school and went to our lockers. I grabbed my books for english, drama and choir. * RING* The bell rang and I was totally late for class. I rushed past everybody and ran towards my class. I turned the corner and bumped into someone. All my books fell out of my arms and we collided heads. "Hey watch it!" I shouted while grabbing my head. I was pretty sure he didn't hear me. "Oh my, I'm so sorry." He said picking up my books and giving them to me. I looked up and noticed. I've never seen him before. It's the middle of the year how could I have not seen him before. He is pretty cute, I mean he's muscular, and he's nice, I think.

Jesse's POV

Damn, I'm already late for class! This sucks being the new kid. Now, I just had to bump into someone. I helped her up and couldn't help admire her. "I'm so sorry." I said quickly. She nodded her head and walked away. Hm, mysterious and beautiful. I need to know more about her.


	3. Chapter 2

**hi guys! Sorry this took so long, majors writers block. Anyways, hope you enjoy and R&R!**

Chapter two Jesse's POV

After that girl left, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I rushed to science and knocked on the door. A middle aged woman opened the door and smiled. "Hi you must be Jesse. I am Ms. Browen, your science teacher." She gestured me in and I sat at the front. I loved science, besides choir and drama. "Hey, I'm Jesse." I said politely. "Hi, I'm Benjamin. But you can call me Benji." I smiled and tried to pay attention to the class, but all in my mind was that girl.

Beca's POV

*Ring* The bell rung and I quickly rushed out. I couldn't pay any attention during English, all I can think about is that guy I ran into earlier. He looked familier, like an older version of someone I've met before. I walked to choir and took a seat at one of the desks. *ring.* the bell rung again and everybody started piling in. I looked around and saw the guy I bumped into earlier. We made eye contact and he smiled at me. I quickly turned back to the front and hopes he doesn't recognize me.

Jesse's POV

I walked into choir and saw the girl who I bumped into. She looked at me and I smiled at her. She looked alarmed and quickly turned back around. I didn't know what it mean, is she scared of me? Does she hate me? She's so mysterious. I walked and took a seat beside her. I wanted to be her friend, and apologize for bumping into her. "Hey I'm Jesse." I said to her. She starred at me, not knowing what to do. "Hi." She said quietly and turned back around in her seat. "So, um sorry for bumping into you earlier."she politely smiled. "So you going to tell me your name?" She raised and eyebrow at me. "Are you one of those girls who are dark and mysterious, but when she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary earspike and you figure, that she was beautiful this whole time?"

Beca's POV

"..and you figure, that she was beautiful this whole time?" Oh my god, he just called me beautiful. What kind of guy does that. "I don't wear glasses." I said quickly. "Then youre half way there." "You're a weirdo." I said. "Yeah, so are you. Good thing we're going to be best friends, and or lovers." "Please don't say lovers." "Just wait, you'll go all squidy drape yourself all over me, it'll be fun." He smiled cheekily. "So Mystery girl-" I cut him off. "Don't call me 'mystery girl'." I said with air quotation marks. "Well, if you don't tell me your name, I'll just keep calling you mystery girl." "My name?" "Yes, your name, mystery girl."

"It's um... Beca." I said quietly. "Well nice to meet you Becky." "Wait, no. Its Beca." "What?" "My names not Becky, it's Beca." "I know." "What?" "I heard you the first time." I smirked. This is my chance to finally make a friend. "So, Beca you sing?" "Yeah. Why?" "Because our techer, Mrs. Ember said we had to choose a partner for a duet." He pointed at the board and it said to pick a partner, and an instrument and create a duet. "So partners?" "Sure." I said. We chose the guitar and the song everything had changed. "Cause all I know is you said hello. And your eyes looking like coming home. All I know is a simple name. Is everything has changed." I sang. "Wow, Beca. You're really talented." "Thanks" I blushed. I looked down at the ground and smiled. Nobody has ever complemented me before. "Hey, don't be shy. You truly are amazing." Jesse said lifting my head up with his fingers.

I smiled and we starred deep into each others eyes. "I remember now..." I said aloud. "What do you mean?" "I know you. We've met before." "Wait, are you the Beca Mitchell?" I nodded. "The Beca Mitchell from middle school?" I nodded again. "Beca ive missed you so much!" He hugged ne tight. "I did too, I just didnt recognise you. You've changed a lot Jesse." I said smiling." "Beca, you were my best friend! I can't believe I didn't recognise you first." " well I changed." I remembered how o was now. I moved over to create some space between us. "Why? You were perfect before." "Yeah I had fake blonde hair and didnt wear a lot of makeup. What's your point? You saying I'm not perfect anymore?" "No you still are perfect, I just don't understand why you changed." "I changed after loosing you, and my parents divorced, and my dad getting remarried." "What do you mean you changed after loosing me?" "I couldn't stand it when you left the school Jesse. I had no other friends."

"Well I'm here now, maybe you wanna change how you look back again?" He asked. I was outraged. He was trying to change me! I stood up starred at him. "You think I'm just going to change after all the shit that went down in my life!? I knew you were only my friend because I was blond back then. Just, screw you!" I yelled. *Ring* The bell rung and I stormed out of class. "Beca! Bec wait!" He yelled after me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my to him. "What Jesse!?" "Im sorry okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. I was your friends because loved your personallity, but now that you've changed. I kinda like it more." He said. "Then why did you ask me to change?" "I wanted to see your reaction." "Oh, sorry for freaking out then." I mumbled. "It's okay." I smiled and bit my lip we both leaned in. Oh my god, he's going to kiss me. I closed my eyes, when...


End file.
